The present invention relates in general to a candle apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an improved functional and decorative lighting means that is adapted to have the appearance of a candle with its associated candle-like flame but in which the flame and associated lighting is produced from a liquid source which may be a petroleum or non-petroleum product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved candle apparatus that is safe to operate, relatively easy to maintain and which provides a candle-like flame and appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved candle apparatus in accordance with the preceding object, and in which the liquid container may be easily removed and/or replaced.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved candle apparatus in accordance with the preceding objects, and which is readily adaptable to being configured into different sizes and shapes, having in particular, a universal base construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved candle apparatus having a candle-like flame and furthermore characterised by candle-like illumination about the flame.